solo un dia en la historia de amor
by majo1982
Summary: ron y hermy su primera vez, un verano demasiado caluroso


Solo era un día como cualquiera, dentro del verano mas caluroso, yo estaba abanicándome con una revista que recién había visto no se si era a causa del calor pero estaba media dormida

Solo era un día como cualquiera, dentro del verano mas caluroso, yo estaba abanicándome con una revista que recién había visto no se si era a causa del calor pero estaba media dormida. Dentro de mi solo recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior, yo recostada en una cama con sabanas rojas y dosel, él a mi lado envolviéndome en sus brazos respirando con una tranquilidad que podría ser envidiada. Después de ver la expresión de su cara uf era demasiado, pero solo estaba soñando nunca lo vería así_,_ cada vez que lo veo cerca de mi me recorre un poco de electricidad, el solo roce de sus mano me coloca en la cima de mis sueños, ahora estoy sentada frente a la madriguera esperando a mi amiga ginny, estoy bajo un árbol llevo puestas unas sandalias y un vestido ligero para este día caluroso, escucho a lo lejos que ginny me busca, aquí le digo, se acerca con una cara de enfado de unos tres metros, que haces hermy? Aquí pasando el calor y tu, nada me responde, luego me cuenta que la Sra Wesley le dijo que irán a ver a la tía Muriel , y que yo me quedare en casa ,estaba realmente sola si por que él mi hermoso pelirrojo andaba donde los gemelos ayudándoles en u tienda así que solo estaba yo y mi sueños.

Después que se fueron, entre en la casa tome unos hielos y me tire en el sillón, dejándolos sobre mi pecho esperando que se derritieran, pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando escuche movimientos en la chimenea, después de una nube de humo apareció él tan lindo, me hizo suspirar venia todo revuelto, su cara sucia y su polera pegada a su cuerpo me saludo y se fue directo a tomar una ducha yo me quede pasmada en el sillón tanto que se me resbalaron lo vestigios de hielo por dentro del vestido, uff una sensación de escalofrió surgió desde mis entrañas luego de unos 15 minutos algo paso por mi lado en dirección a la cocina, algo o alguien?, se era él envuelto en su tolla de baño, uff habían unas gotas que caían desde su pelo rojo, como las envidiaba ellas rozaban los lugares que yo tato eh soñado tocar, después de vuelta se acercó a mi dejando un vaso de jugo en la mesa, además de un plato lleno de hielo, se sentó cerca mió y me pregunto como estaba, yo lo mire de reojo y le dije que estaba bien luego comentamos del calor, después de un rato de charlar diferentes cosas, él hizo algo fuera de sus propios limites y de lo míos, tomo trozo de hielo y lo paso por mi frente yo solo lo quede mirando y sonreí paso el hielo por todo mi rostro empapándolo con el agua derretida, llegando a mi cuello, bajo por mi clavícula y mis hombros sin atreverse de llegar hasta mi escote, ya que el había pasado de sus limites y yo había perdido los míos tome su mano en la que quedaban casi nada de hielo y la lleve a mi escote, el con cara de asombro y yo con mi cara acalorada por mi acción nos miramos dejando que solo nuestros corazones sonaran como tambores y nuestras miradas encubriendo nuestros mas básicos deseos del otro, luego el se acerco tímidamente besándome de una forma lo mas dulce posible como si yo me fuera a romper, después del hermoso beso me miro a los ojos expresando el amor que luego se reflejo en sus palabras y un TE Amo salio de los mas interno de su ser, yo por mi parte correspondía tan linda declaración con beso tierno que se fue desarrollando en algo mas salvaje como de necesidad como si me apartara yo dejaría de existir, me acomode en el sillón de tal manera de dejar mis piernas a su alrededor mis brazos se posaron por sobre sus hombros para que mis manos rebuscaran dentro de su cabello mojado acercándolo mas a mi, ron no se quedo atrás por que sus manos me rozaron desde mis brazos hasta mi piernas, yo podía sentir la excitación de el, el cariño la ternura expresada encada caricia, en cada roce de nuestros cuerpos. Después de un tiempo de caricias y exploración con nuestra manos y sintiéndonos con mas calor que antes, el me miro y señalo hacia las escaleras, yo con un poco de vergüenza y excitación me abrace de él con mis manos y piernas dándole a entender que también quería subir, el demostrando que durante los entrenamientos del colegio había tomado mas fuerza y resistencia me alzo desde el sillón y me llevo hacia las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio, cuando entramos uff tuve una especie de deja vu si tantas veces había soñado con este momento que ahora se haría realidad, el mi primer amor, mi primera experiencia, era a él lo que yo quería. Me dejo suavemente en la cama para quedar el al lado mío me beso como nunca nadie lo había hecho luego comenzó a explorarme a tocar cada parte de mi ser, comenzó por mi rostro, paso sus manos a través de mi vestido sintiendo todo Colomi cuerpo subía y bajaba a causa de mi respiración agitada, lentamente dejo esa tarea para quitar la tela de mi vestido de mi cuerpo desabrocho cada botón besando cada parte de mi piel que se descubría a él, tomo delicadamente mi sujetador y lo quito de en medio nuestro, miro mis rostro y luego mis rostro, yo con un poco de pudor moví mi cara para un lado y el muy delicado volvió su mano hacia mi rostro dejándolo frente al de él me observo y me dijo que era hermosa que no tenia de que avergonzarme me beso y volvió a la tarea de rozar y besar, cada parte descubierta de mi ser, quito delicadamente mis bragas que a esa altura de nuestra incursión estaban mojadas de tanta excitación, el admiro mis cuerpo y mi rostro nuevamente repitiendo lo hermosa que yo era además, de unos te amo y no te dejare nunca, yo estaba en el cielo agradecía a merlín por este momento tan mágico, ron tomo mi mano y al llevo hasta su toalla me dijo, cerca de mi odio tocando mi lóbulo, tirala, yo me eh caracterizado en ser muy obediente y lo hice que de demasiado extasiad nunca había visto el cuerpo de un hombre menos del que yo amaba , hasta ahora era hermoso, tomo nuevamente mi mano y e hizo que lo tocara por su cuerpo que lo sintiera, el también volvió a su tarea de tocar y besar, cada uno batallaba para poder apoderarse de cada parte de piel, así como un conquistador llega a aun lugar desabitado y le tocara poseer cada parte de esa inhóspito lugar, cada uno excitaba al otro con cada roce por los lugares mas descabellados , partes de nuestro cuerpo que solo él y yo sabríamos tocar para posteriores sesiones de amor, en cuanto el toco mi vientre solté un gemido un solo nombre salía de mi boca ron, ron repetí el siguió tocándome dejando sus dedos llegar hasta mi sexo, que cual flor lo estaba esperando, yo siguiendo solo mi instinto habría mis piernas para recibir las caricias de mi amado, el dulcemente me toco y yo gemí de excitación dije su nombre y un _te_ _amo por siempre_, el comprendiendo todo eso se acerco a mi oído y me dijo un _yo te amo por siempre y para siempre, _yo agradecida de todo el cariño y el amor entregado en ese momento dirigí mi mano a su sexo, que en ese momento mostraba toda su virilidad y excitación lo tome con mi mano dulcemente hice unos movimientos a lo largo de le subiendo y bajando con cuidado sin mucha velocidad el que estaba cerca de mi oído me dijo que lo hiciera mas rápido, luego gemía mi nombre, _hermy, hermy, hermy, te amo_ , luego nos miramos y el pregunto si podía seguir, yo lo mire y solo le respondí con un beso muy apasionado, ron se puso sobre mi cuidando de que su peso no me molestara, abrió mis piernas con suave movimiento de las suyas, tomo mi rostro y me beso, acomodo su miembro dentro de mi y con suavidad lo introdujo, desde mis ojos cayeron unas lagrimas que él limpio con besos dulces, se iba a retirar pero se lo impedí sabría que el dolor duraría poco, luego comencé a sentir el placer de que el estuviera dentro de mi, el amor puro entre dos personas y yo lo estaba viviendo con el con la persona que mas amo, luego sus movimientos fueron mas rápidos y armónicos, nos movíamos como si solo fuéramos uno solo dos personas fundidas por un solo sentimiento llego el momento de llegar juntos al punto de mayor placer un _te amo_ nos salio a cada uno para luego descansar uno junto al otro abrazándonos solo acariciándonos cada uno metido en su pensamientos recordando lo que acaba de pasar, suspiros de cada uno se sentían en la habitación, una hora mas tarde y después de habernos duchado y repetir lo que habíamos echo en la cama, nos vestimos y nos fuimos a sentar al sillón donde todo había comenzado, solo quedaban vestigios de agua en el pocillo donde estaban los hielos al comienzo de las mas linda historia de amor que jamás había vivido.


End file.
